The Last Hittokiri
by Sanosuke Style
Summary: Kenshin and Sano are searching for Misao, when they run into constant fire from bounty hunters and end running into the last hittokiri, kenshin's aprentice, the son of the emperor
1. Default Chapter

After the dust faded a man stood wounded and barely standing and hoping for his death the battle was over nothing was on his mind anymore except staying alive.

"Sano, Sano are you okay?" Kenshin shouted running towards his wounded comrade.

"Damn you Kenshin you should have stopped me," Sano inquired.

"You know you're to thickheaded for me to stop you and besides you won."

"Next time you'd better stop me or I'll kill you myself'."

The two warriors wondered off looking for the end to their war, their war of battles, battles of those who wish to challenge the legendary warriors of old Samurai X, Rurouni Kenshin and Sanosuke the fighter for higher.

"Kenshin how much longer is this going to last how much longer do you have to do this to end our war against the never ending bounty hunters?" Sano inquired.

"Sano I just don't know I just don't know," Kenshin riposted.

As the warriors continued on down the road a faded, mystic figure appeared slowly walking forward.

"Show yourself, who are you what do you want with us?" Kenshin questioned.

"Hello Kenshin," the figure said, "I know you but you do not know me I wish to claim your life and your bounty."

"Why do you risk your life you damn fool over a measly grand and a fight with Kenshin you're dumber than you look and you look like a fool with a death wish," Sanosuke inquired with a chuckle in his throat, "who do you think you are anyways?"

"Me, I am but a simple warrior with a quest my name is Yashuhiko, master of the Inoka style, you know of this style yes?"

"That is a form of thieves how can you be proud to represent this style it is a mockery and shouldn't be claimed as a martial art I don't wish to fight a man of such dishonor," Kenshin countered with extreme hate.

"I'm hurt Kenshin me a thief why I'd never well to bad lest we forget I called you out and to decline my challenge would be even more dishonorable, now you wouldn't want that would you?" retorted the stranger

"Draw your weapon and hope for my mercy," Kenshin exclaimed, "and pray to your ancestors for mercy in your afterlife for the shame you have caused them."

"Why it will not be me dead," whispered the figure as he quickly moved behind Kenshin, "it will be you."

The battle had begun as the two warriors fought the challenger quickly outran Kenshin rendering the samurai's style almost useless

"What's the matter Kenshin can't keep up, ahh so sad well to bad your friend can't help you but it wouldn't even matter he couldn't do a thing, besides I am to quick even for you, hahhahahahahhaha"

Kenshin stopped moving and closed his eyes to listen to his surroundings, the stillness of his surroundings were only disturbed by the movement of his challenger, slowly he made his moved and struck down his opponent.

"You have no chance now surrender and I'll spare your life," Kenshin inquired, "Who hired you and what is your name?"

"My name is Hirokato, son of Yoyushi, and I was hired by…" breath left Hirokato's body as he was struck with a dart.

"Seams we have gotten ourselves into something deep Kenshin, what should we do now?" questioned Sano.

"I don't know but let us go home and let us hope we will find out on the way," Kenshin replied angrily.

The warriors wandered off into the abyss of trees never to know what will happen next.


	2. The First battle

As the warriors continued on home they met up with Yahiko.

"Hey Kenshin, Sano, what happened to you two why are you guys bleeding and what happened to your katana Kenshin?" queried Yahiko.

"It is a little beaten up isn't it well nothing we can't fix right Sano?'

"Shut up Kenshin because of your dumb ass actions we are like this; if we hadn't gone out looking for Maiso we would be…" Sanosuke said passing out.

"Well Yahiko looks like we've got out work cut out for us lets get home and hope we can wake up Sano," said Kenshin walking forward deeper into the abyss of trees.

As Yahiko, Sano, and Kenshin continued on the path they stumbled upon a hidden path leading out of the forest and into a field of grain.

"Kenshin look the fields I can see the fields from here pick up the pace we're almost there come-on Kenshin hurry up!" Yahiko shouted with excitement, "I can't wait to run in the grain."

Yahiko stop now something's not right, why haven't we found this path before and since when has wheat and barley grown in these parts?" questioned Kenshin slowly observing his surroundings, "Yahiko move NOW!" in a moments notice a blade had struck the ground behind Yahiko. "Maiso show yourself it is okay it's…"

"Kenshin it is you I was worried can you show me a way out of here?" questioned Maiso.

"Quite we aren't alone; there is another being in the fields…"

Suddenly arrows barraged the warriors striking Yahiko and Sano to the ground.

"I think I got me a couple of bounties for me to become wealthy threw," chuckled the man, "and if I'm not mistaken I think I got the last samurai and his friend, well aren't I a lucky guy?"

"Oh shut up you freak!" screamed Maiso as she struck the man to the ground, "who are you and who hired you, tell me now before I torture you more.

"Hey there doll face I'll just be helpful my name is of a mystery to me but I am called Hirota, the hired hand, and I serve…" as life left the warrior.

We need to leave now everyone he is not alone and his master had him killed for his betrayal, now!" shouted Kenshin as he brought his comrades back into the forest…


	3. The Forest

As Kenshin, Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Maiso returned to the realm of trees they stumbled into a trap.

"Oh shit Kenshin, now what are we going to do; screamed Maiso, "Now we have to deal with more of these dumb ass losers."

"You know what Maiso you need to shut your ass up Kenshin get everyone into the trees, now!" retorted Sanosuke in rage.

Suddenly, a cornucopia of hired hands ambushed Sanosuke.

"Get the hell off me!" exclaimed Sanosuke throwing his attackers off, "screw you!" without notice Sanosuke struck the ground with unparalleled force causing and immense crevice to open around him.

"Very good Sano, very good indeed," said a man walking slowly towards him, "I haven't seen that technique in a decade and I'd never think to see it from you."

"Who do you think you are you bastard I out of kill you" Sanosuke inquired.

"Why you don't recognize me, my pupil"

"No, you can't be you were supposed to be dead how, how are alive?" Sanosuke questioned.

"You left me to die but I didn't die I am alive and seeking revenge, I taught you everything about your style from the strength you hold to your weapon, and how do you repay me, you leave me out to die well now it is your turn to parish!" exclaimed the man as he struck Sanosuke into the trees.

The two men struck each other senseless but neither gave up even though their blood was covering their bodies.

Finally Sanosuke set a solid hit strait into his foes face knocking him out cold.

"Finally well Kenshin let's go home now I'm sick of this,"

"Ok Sano you've been threw a lot and I think you deserve a break," Kenshin alleged heading back down the path."

Out of no-where the sound of Kenshin's blade was herd striking an arrow to the ground.

What the hell was that Kenshin!" Maiso screamed, "How did you know?"

"Quit down already it was a message sent to us see?" Kenshin inquired, "Here I'll read it to you."

"Rurouni Kenshin, you and your friend are quite impressive I want to meet you and maybe we will have some fun, I'd like to see your style up close and personal. Go to the field behind the temple of Buddha at high noon I'll be waiting.

Kito

PS: only you and your friend shall come no others or you'll pay.

"Well Kenshin what the hell have you gotten us into now, how many people want us now and who is this loser Kito, Damnit Kenshin!" shouted Sanosuke.

"Sano I honestly don't know well we will just have to find out won't we, we need to hurry," retorted Kenshin, "Maiso take Yahiko back to the dojo we will be there soon."

Right Kenshin, I'll do it," Maiso responded, "And Kenshin promise me not to get killed out there, okay?"

"I promise Maiso I will return and you don't have to worry about that, just go before it gets to dangerous," said Kenshin as he and Sanosuke ran towards the temple and towards their next challenge…


	4. The Final Battle

As the two warriors ran towards the temple they ran into a maze of trees to slow them down.

"Kenshin what the hell is going now how do you expect us to there now and what the hell is that sound."

"Sano that is the forest we have walked into the realm of the ketin kye, of realm of trees that have a living soul and feed on our Gaia within so whatever you do don't touch them or they will be enraged and feast on your Gaia."

"Well then Kenshin get your ass in gear because we have awoken them and they are fucking mad."

Sano retorted.

As the two warriors dodged and ran their inner Gaia became weary and become to enervate the warriors.

"Holy shit Kenshin, I can't run anymore please tell me we are near the end of the forest!" Sano said in a panic.

"Actually Sano we have arrived at the temple and so is our friend.

"Look here Kenshin and his little friend got here on time I hope you enjoyed the forest," the man said with his maniacal laugh. "And now you shall die"

Without a moment passing the blades of Kenshin and his challenger struck.

"What the fuck Kenshin I can't see you guys all I see is the blood from your katanas,"

"Sano I know just stand back!" exclaimed Kenshin as the cacophony of the katanas striking spread throughout the temple.

Finally a burst of blood and entrails fell to the floor with a body and a katana in the man's head.

"Who the hell was that Kenshin and how were you moving so fast?" Sano inquired.

"Sano leave he wasn't the real threat and that was the secret of Hitenmitsurugi style."

"Kenshin then who is it, who?"

Sano inquired.

The last hittokiri, the descendent of the emperor, Fujokitomiri," Kenshin retorted

"Very good Kenshin but how did you know what gave me away was it the letter or the dumb ass I hired to challenge you?" Fujokitomiri inquired, "Oh, and how do you think you're going to beat me!"

The blade of the hittokiri struck Kenshin's blade with such power that it split the ground beneath them.

Strike after strike the temple turned into a battleground painted in blood. Even though the scars and blood was dripping from their bodies they wouldn't give up and they became ever more drenched in the flow of their opponents blood.

"Damnit Kenshin you are going to teach me to move like that so I can get some money," Sanosuke said in a laugh

"Shut up Sano before I strike you down!" Kenshin screamed.

Still blood fell down to the ground making it ever more difficult to go on.

Finally the hittokiri within Kenshin awoke and struck Fujokitomiri to the ground with such force that the crevice beneath them grew and Fujokitomiri fell deep within its pits.

"Damn Kenshin that rocked well we better get home,"

Sano alleged.

"Quiet you mortal you shall die!" shouted Kenshin.

"Kenshin! Nooooooooooo!" shouted Sano "Damnit wake up Kenshin this isn't you."

"Sano I'm sorry damn I hate myself when that happens. Well let us go on home and Sano"

"Yes?"

"Will you help me walk" Said the wounded Kenshin"

"Sure let's go home"

The two warriors walked home thinking the worse had passed but never think evil is ever gone.


End file.
